


Hovering on the crosswinds

by venysri



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, One Shot, oh whats this? another self-indulgent carzekiel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venysri/pseuds/venysri
Summary: Carol rescues Ezekiel.





	Hovering on the crosswinds

Explosions, a loud ringing in his ear and desperate, angry shouts from his captors. A flurry of gunshots stormed the room and bodies fell. That was the last Ezekiel had seen and heard before his vision blurred and he passed out.

* * *

  
He woke up startled, a blazing light bringing him to his senses, and emitted a groan. “Ezekiel,” came a shuddering whisper. A warm hand caressed his face. He blinked until he could make out the figure before him. “Carol.” he said unsurely. She looked at him, face reigning concern. “I’m here, are you okay? Can you sit up?”

His head throbbed with intense pressure and he felt foggy. He rose up on the couch, turning himself around as slowly as he could without triggering more pain pressure and putting his feet on the ground. He rubbed the soreness from his eyes. “I’ve fared far worse…” he said. They had been taking refuge in what appeared to be the front room of a house, filled with dusty furniture that had lain for years. A large window overlooked a road flanked by houses on each side, scattered densely with abandoned cars. The ruddy light of sundown streamed in and in its rays, the dust swirled lazily in the air.

Ezekiel turned to her and assessed her features. “I told you to save them.” he said.

Carol’s brow lowered as her blue eyes held his, she had beautiful eyes. Piercing blue. “I did save them, but I wasn’t going to just forget about you too.” she responded, sounding a little hurt. Ezekiel smiled sadly and shook his head, regretting it as soon as he felt the harsh pressure. “You risked your life saving me, Carol. I’m thankful for that, but I wished you hadn’t’ve.”

“And you didn’t?” she retorted. She scrambled to her feet and came to sit beside him. “You gave yourself up, after everything you told me; after everything I spoke to you about. Those people need their King to lead them — not me; not anyone else, you!” she cried.

The rush of guilt he felt was startling in its intensity. “I thought I knew what was best at the time. It was the only way I could see them to safety, ‘cause I knew you would lead them.” he reasoned. He took her hand in his, it was delicate and soft, a significant contrast to his. But as their fingers entwined, they fit with each other’s perfectly, destined to be together. Carol’s eyes were earnest as she looked up, “It’s not fair for you to put that responsibility on me.” she said angrily. The King shook his head, sadly. “I know,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

He felt himself wince when he looked and saw her turn her head away, tearful gaze staring out the window.

“Where are we?” he asked, trying as he possibly could to change the subject.

“A safe place.” she mused. “Morgan helped me carry you. It’s at the end of a cul-de-sac so we have a clear look-out on any walkers. Safest bet since we didn’t know when you’d wake up.”

“Morgan, where is he now?” asked Ezekiel, stroking her hand.

Carol met his eyes briefly and looked away. “He went away to cause a diversion in case they’d follow us. He still hasn’t came back.” He became aware of her grip tightening slightly. “He’ll be fine, Carol,” Ezekiel reassured. “If there’s anything I know in earnest, it’s that Morgan will be alright. He can take care of himself.”

But she didn’t appear convinced, still avoiding him and staring out the window. “What about you?” she asked. “Will you be alright?” His heart warmed at that and Ezekiel smiled. He let go of her hand and took her chin so that she would look at him, tears and all. “As long as I got you to keep me right, looks like I don’t have a choice.” But she placed a cautionary hand on his wrist and pushed it away gently, causing his heart to lurch. She looked away again.

He couldn’t find any words to express how sorry he was, how much of a bold fool he was.

After a considerable silence, she turned back to him. “Promise me,” she whispered with a solemn expression. The tears fell down her cheeks and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. “Promise me, you’ll not do that again. If we’re going to try and win this thing, we need to do it together. We can’t afford to be reckless — to just _give ourselves up_. Even if it seems like the only way because that’s what they want.”

Ezekiel held her gaze, and with resignation, he agreed. “I promise.”

Carol sucked in her lower lip and nodded gently. “Okay.” she stammered, her voice sounding several notes higher. The tears coursed down her cheeks now. “Because I don’t want to lose you. I can’t. After everything we’ve been through.”

Memories of the last few weeks surged through his mind and he swallowed. When he lost Shiva; when he lost his companions, he lost himself. They sacrificed themselves for him, and it repulsed him.

But Carol had always been there, to comfort him, to reassure him. And she saved his life — twice. Ezekiel reached out and took her face in his hand, cupping her cheek. “Carol…”

“No,” she protested through a sob, pushing him away. “You don’t get to be upset with me, Ezekiel. It’s not fair.”

He wanted to tell her that he was thankful, that he was indebted to her, undeserving of such dedication — undeserving of her. But she lunged forward, breathless, and met him with a warm kiss. The suddenness triggered the dull head pain, but he ignored it and reached out a hand to curve it around the side of her waist. Her wet cheeks brushed his nose and he reveled in every pleasant sensation that fell through him. She pulled away with a desperate gasp of air, and he moved his hand up, brushing the tears away from her cheek with a thumb. “I love you.” he said softly. Carol met his eyes and smiled sadly, still containing sobs. “I know,” she croaked. “And I love you.”

“Come here.” he said, gesturing. Carol fell into his arms as he held her.

Her head resting under his chin as he rubbed her back lovingly. He forgot about his Kingdom, about anything else. There was only them, and he was more selfish than ever for wanting this moment to never end. To live out their days in this house, together; happy, and not needing to worry about anything.

A noise came from the hallway, causing them to break apart. Ezekiel glanced around and saw Morgan standing in the doorframe. “You’re awake.” the man said with surprise, his eyes darting between them suspiciously.

Ezekiel grinned, “And very much alive, with my sincere gratitude to you and Carol.” he looked at Carol when he spoke her name, and she returned his smile.

“We need to get going, I’ve sent them up the road for now but we can’t be too sure. The sooner we get to the Hilltop the better. You able to walk?”

He slowly rose to his feet, and Ezekiel’s face betrayed him when he felt the sharp stab of pain in his head. “Yes,” he said, trying to control his voice. “Let me help you.” Carol offered, but he waved a hand dismissively, “Just a headache, got knocked out as soon as I secured the gates.”

Morgan nodded. “Alright, let’s get going, we got enough daylight before us if we head now.”

* * *

  
They left the house behind, but the memories it held would lay fresh in Ezekiel’s mind the entire journey. He stole glances at Carol along the way, and she caught him doing so, and regarded him with a fond smile in turn.

The subtle affection they showed one another along the way would be fleeting — there was so much tragedy and responsibility ahead. But he was more hopeful than ever with Carol by his side, knowing how they felt about each other. Knowing she was relentless. He wouldn't give up again.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
